1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to devices that are used with a book and, more particularly, to devices that hold a book open for reading.
There is a long standing need to hold a book open for reading. As almost everyone is aware, the pages of a book tend to close of their own, due to forces that are imparted to the pages primarily by the binding.
As a result, the reader must deliberately maintain the pages in an open position. This can be, at times, inconvenient. At least one hand is generally required to maintain the pages open.
There is a need for a book holder to hold the pages open for use with either a hard cover type of a book, a paperback book, or a magazine.
Because the overall size (including the thickness) of the various books and magazines are extensive, it is desirable for a book holder to be able to accommodate the great variety of books and magazines that may be encountered.
If a prior type of a book holder has either complex members or other types of moving members to accommodate these different types and sizes of books and magazines, whatever members may be used to hold the pages of the book open will tend to obscure the printed material when these prior types of holders are used with still other types and sizes of books.
Therefore, there is a need to be able to accommodate different types and sizes of books and magazines so as to be able to hold the pages open while not obscuring the print that appears on any of the pages.
A similar problem mentioned briefly hereinabove and related to the size of the book that is being supported is that the thickness of the book (and binding) can prevent a book holder from properly closing (i.e., securing the pages in an open position) around the book for optimum reading comfort. Therefore, it may not properly accommodate the thickness of the book.
Accordingly, there is a need for a book holder that is inexpensive to manufacture.
There is a further need for a book holder that is aesthetically pleasing in its appearance.
There is also a further need for book holder that includes a straight edge. This is useful to underline text, when desired. A person reading a text book, for example, may wish to xe2x80x9chighlightxe2x80x9d certain passages for future study.
Furthermore, there are times when it is desirable to rest the book on a bed or a desk or similar object without the reader having to physically hold it. It is desirable to be able to hold the pages in an open position at such times and also to permit rapid turning of the pages when necessary.
A book holder that includes a way to support the book holder on a bed, table, or other surface in the desired attitude and hold the pages open is preferred. However, when such support is not required, it is desirable to either fold or remove such support (for example, when transporting the book holder from place to place).
There are other times when it is desirable not to rest the book upon a surface but to be able to hold it with only one hand. However, the conventional hand posture for holding a book requires that part of the hand be used to maintain the pages in an open position while the rest of the hand is used to support the full weight of the book. For many readers, the hand must raise the book to a height that requires great strain to maintain and to support. Ideally, a book holder that includes a convenient hand-hold and which holds the pages open is desirable.
This is especially true if the hand-hold mechanism allows the reader to support the book with their hand at a lower position. Their hand could then even rest directly upon a surface. Then, the reader would primarily be required only to balance the book (rather than lift and to support its weight).
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a book holder that can ameliorate as many of these problems as is possible and do so at as low a cost as is possible.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Book holders are, in general, known. For example, the following patent describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,658 to Moore, Aug. 29, 2000.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a book holder that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a book.
Another object of the invention is to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a magazine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a hardcover type of a book.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a softcover type of a book.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a book holder that is adapted for placement directly upon a bed, desk, or other type of a surface.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a handle (i.e., a hand-hold mechanism).
It is a first continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with a leg.
It is a second continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a leg that can be removed.
It is a third continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a handle (i.e., a hand-hold mechanism) that can be removed.
It is a fourth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a handle (i.e., a hand-hold mechanism) that can be folded flat.
It is a fifth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a leg that can be folded flat.
It is a sixth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that is adapted for use with various sizes of books and magazines.
It is a seventh continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that is adapted to accommodate the thickness of the binding.
It is an eighth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a member that covers a portion of the pages that is transparent.
It is an ninth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that includes a lip attached to a bottom member that is adapted to retain a book thereon.
It is an tenth continuing object of the invention to provide a book holder that can automatically adapt for use with books having a wide range of thickness"".
Briefly, a book holder that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a planar bottom member upon which a book or a magazine is placed. A first end of a substantially planar top member is disposed a predetermined distance above a first end of the bottom member. The top member is adapted to pivot about an axis or plurality of axes that are disposed proximate the first end thereof. The top member is adapted to pivot with respect to the bottom member between a first closed position that is adapted for reading and a second open position that is adapted for turning a page or removing or inserting the book. At least a portion of the top member is transparent, through which a printed matter may be read. A lip is attached to a bottom edge of the bottom member and is used to retain the book thereon. A great many various shapes and styles are anticipated. According to a modification, a detachable leg is pivotally attachable to a receiving member that is attached to a back of the bottom member. The leg may be removed and a handle inserted into the receiving member to replace the leg.